Once upon a dream: The savior
by Kimberlydu31
Summary: Lana is a young girl of seventeen years old who live in Storybrooke, in the Maine. Like all residents, she doesn't remember who she is in reality. But she makes a dream, every night: Peter Pan. She lives with a man very respected in the city, Mr Gold. But, what the hell when Henry, the mayor's son anime with him his biological mother, Emma, the savior?
1. Chapter 1

**ONCE UPON A DREAM**

**The savior**

**Author: **Kimberlydu31

**Genre: **Action, Adventure, Drama, Hurt/ Comfort

**Summary: **Lana is a young girl of seventeen years old who live in Storybrooke, in the Maine. Like all residents, she doesn't remember who she is in reality. But she makes a dream, every night: Peter Pan. She lives with a man very respected in the city, Mr Gold. But, what the hell when Henry, the mayor's son anime with him his biological mother, Emma, the savior?

**Prologue**

The curse only ended when she passed out. She was in terrible pain, and she wanted more that anything to leave this place and this torture. He wasn't a man, he was a monster. Why has he done him so much pain?

She knows the answer, he wanted that she dies. She had thought that her pain was enough, but he wanted more. He always wanted more. But this time, he has already killed him. She was tied at the table, and all his body was hurted. Punches had rained, and his screams didn't change anything. She dreamt to be free. But she well knew that never he would leave get away to this dungeon. He will punish him if she just tried. Her friends missed her, but she didn't want though their, not now, while she was just so low.

She heard noise of heavy steps, and awoke in fearing. That was him. He returned from in her cell, for torture him. She wept in silencing, praying for he leave him alone. The gate opened and she saw the silhouette advanced in the penumbra. While the face bent on her, a voice sounds and she thought she heard a howl. Hers.

"- You must open the eyes Lana, and the nightmare will be finished

\- No, you're lying. He was here, i know that was true.

\- I promise Lana, he don't exist.

\- He hurted me, he said me that never he lets me get away. He said me that I was hers.

\- What is her name Lana?

\- Peter, I stuttered, Peter Pan".

_Thanks you for your attention, and I have to precise that my first fan fiction in English. I am not very well in this language, but I wanted try this challenge, for the fun. I hope you liked it, and that you continue at read this story very special, I confess. I don't know if there will be an end; cause it really for training in English. May-be, for your pleasure, and your reviews._

_For the name, Lana, I precise I love this name, and I find the actress Kristin Kreuk played this character in Smallville, is really beautiful._

_So, i find you in the chapter one, I hope._

_Your faithful, Kimberly 31_


	2. Chapter 2

I_l existe une ville dans le Maine, où tous les personnages de contes que nous connaissons sont piégés. Une seule personne connaît la vérité, et une seule pourra tous les sauver. Lana n'est pas une jeune fille comme les autres, piégée dans une ville ou le temps s'est arrêté, son passé ne cesse de la rattraper. Au passé trouble et à l'avenir incertain, elle est bien plus qu'une simple humaine. Mais saura-t-elle découvrir la vérité ou se laissera-t-elle aller dans les méandres de l'ignorance ? _

**Auteur : **Kimberlydu31

**Genre :**Aventure/ Drame, Hurt/Comfort

**Chapitre 1**

**Il était une fois **

-Nous avons bien progressé Lana, dit Archi Hopper

\- Je ne trouve pas…

\- Mais si, tes cauchemars sont de moins en moins récurrents et tu prends conscience de ce qui t'entoure, c'est très important.

\- Oui, mais ça ne s'arrête pas.

\- Il faut que tu prennes conscience que tout ceci n'est pas réel, ça n'existe pas.

\- Mais c'est réel ! Toutes les nuits, il revient. J'ai peur de m'endormir…

\- Lana, dit à nouveau Archi, ce sont des terreurs nocturnes. Je sais que c'est une phase horrible que tu traverses, mais tu te doutes bien que Peter Pan n'existe pas, c'est un simple garçon d'une histoire. C'est un personnage de conte, comme Wendy et le capitaine crochet. Tu as quinze ans, il faut que tu te détaches de ça.

\- Je sais très bien qui est Peter Pan, d'accord ? Je crie. Je ne suis pas une patiente souffrant de psychose ou de troubles mentaux. Le garçon que je vois dans mes rêves n'est pas le garçonnet du conte qui aime s'amuser. C'est un monstre qui me fait du mal et aime me voir souffrir. Je me réveille toutes les nuits en hurlant, et si le seul conseil que vous me donnez, c'est de me persuader que tout ceci n'est pas réél, je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici.

\- Je t'ai donné des pilules à prendre tous les soirs. On peut augmenter le dosage, si ça ne fonctionne pas.

\- CA NE SERVIRA A RIEN ! Hurlai-je. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Vos somnifères et thérapies ne m'aident en rien. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que ça s'arrête.

\- Tu lui en as parlé ?

\- Comme si ça l'intéressait… Il s'en fiche de moi.

\- Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose que tu en discutes avec lui…

\- Pourquoi ? J'en parle bien avec vous, et ça ne change rien. Bon je dois y aller, dites bonjour à Henry de ma part. Au revoir, docteur.

\- Au revoir, Lana.

Je m'appelle Lana, j'ai quinze ans. Je vis depuis toujours chez un homme très respecté et craint de la ville, monsieur Gold. J'ai été confiée à sa garde depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler sa pupille. J'ai des cheveux blonds cendrés qui m'arrivent aux épaules, et des yeux vert clair. Je porte un débardeur blanc, et une jupe. Je porte une veste en cuir cintrée dans laquelle je range mon portable.

Mr Gold veut pouvoir me joindre à tout instant.

J'habite une grande maison à l'autre bout de la ville, elle a été décorée par mon tuteur. Il possède une vraie collection de bibelots auxquels il m'interdit de toucher. Tout un service à thé qu'il garde soigneusement dans une armoire. Il ne l'utilise jamais. Ma chambre est décorée sur le thème de l'océan. J'ai toujours rêvé de partir, loin, tellement loin qu'il ne me retrouvera jamais. Il m'offre des tas de cadeaux, mais je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas.

Comme tous les adolescents je vais au lycée, mais je n'y ai aucun ami. Ils ont trop peur de mon père pour ne serai-ce que me parler. La seule personne avec qui je m'entends bien est Henry Mills, le fils du maire. Elle est très protectrice avec lui. Je suis la seule qu'elle autorise à passer du temps avec lui. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle m'a trouvé au bord d'une route, il y a quinze ans et m'a ramené avec elle pour me confier à Mr Gold.

Avant de me rendre en cours, je m'arrête chez Henry que j'accompagne à son école, ensuite je passe chez Granny où je prends un beignet. J'aime passer du temps là-bas, je m'entends peut être assez bien avec Ruby. Il n'y a que quelques personnes que j'apprécie dans cette ville, et ce doit être Henry, Ruby et le shérif Graham.

J'ai toujours pensé que je n'avais pas ma place dans cette ville, mais j'ignorais encore à quel point c'était le cas.

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres. Je me réveille au son du réveil et me vais dans la salle de bain. Je prends une rapide douche avant de m'habiller. Quand je descends, monsieur Gold est déjà parti mais m'a laissé un mot sur la porte. _J'ai des affaires à régler à la boutique, ne m'attends pas pour diner. _Comme d'habitude, il a toujours des affaires. En plus de tenir une boutique d'antiquités, il est aussi un expert dans les contrats.

Quand j'arrive chez Henry, je croise une voiture de police et me précipite à l'intérieur. Régina Mills, a l'air plus que contrariée et inquiète, tandis que Graham essaie de la réconforter.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Henry ? Je demande.

\- Lana, tu tombes bien. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ce matin ?

\- Non, je viens d'arriver. Pourquoi, que s'est-il passer ?

\- Henry a disparu, m'annonce Regina. Il ne t'a rien dit hier soir quand tu es venu le garder ?

\- Non, rien du tout. Enfin, il m'a parlé de son histoire de contes, mais c'est tout…

\- Quelle histoire ? Demandent Graham et Regina.

\- Vous savez, son livre. Il pense que tout le monde est un personnage de conte piégé ici par une malédiction, et qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de qui ils sont…

Graham hausse les sourcils à ma déclaration et je vois que Regina reste impassible. Apparemment, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle entend parler de ça. Mais je m'inquiète, ou est passé Henry ? Est-ce qu'il s'est enfui ?

Je m'inquiète pour lui, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il est comme un frère pour moi. Je viens chez lui tous les jours après les cours pour le garder.

\- Lana, il faut que tu ailles en cours, me dit Graham. On te contacte s'il y a du nouveau. D'accord ?

\- Oui, mais, je ne peux m'en empêcher. Vous me promettez que vous allez le retrouver, hein ?

\- Je te l'assure, me dit Graham.

J'acquiesce et sort de la maison pour aller au lycée. Dans le bus, je m'assois devant. On prend les personnes qui s'assoient à l'avant pour des coincés, mais là-bas, on nous laisse tranquille. Je suis au quatrième arrêt, il y en a cinq. Quand le bus s'arrête à nouveau, un garçon monte. Il est brun, aux yeux bleus, le teint mate et hispanique. Il s'appelle David. Il s'assoie à côté de moi et commence à jouer avec les mèches de mes cheveux. Il fait ça pour m'embêter, mais si mon tuteur l'apprend, je ne pense pas que ce sera agréable pour lui. Mr Gold est très stricte pour tout ce qui concerne les garçons. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs.

La journée en cours se passe normalement, le professeur de chimie nous donne beaucoup trop de devoirs, et celle de français pense que notre vie sociale se résume à lire du Shakespeare. Finalement à dix-sept heures, je décide de me rendre chez Henry. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser de la journée. Peut être que je m'inquiète trop pour lui, mais il me semble être la seule personne censée dans la ville. Et pour cause.

Lorsque j'arrive, une voiture de police est garée devant chez lui. Graham, s'il a arrêté les recherches, c'est qu'il n'en a plus besoin. On l'a retrouvé. Je ressens un profond soulagement avant d'apercevoir une petite voiture jaune garée également. Je ne la reconnais pas, et pourtant j'ai l'habitude de connaître les gens d'ici.

Je rentre dans le jardin et soudain la porte s'ouvre et Henry sort en courant vers moi. Je l'enserre avant de le secouer par les épaules.

\- Mais où est-ce que t'étais passé ? Tout le monde t'a cherché partout !

\- Je sais, mais il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, pour l'opération cobra.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je demande interloquée.

\- De moi, résonne une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et vois une femme blonde portant une veste rouge en cuir, un jeans et des bottes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que nous nous ressemblons.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Emma Swann

Elle me tend sa main que je m'empresse de serrer. Je lui souris et jette un coup d'œil interrogatif à Henry.

\- C'est ma maman, me dit-il tout sourire.

\- Oh, vous êtes la mère biologique d'Henry ?

\- En effet, dit Regina en arrivant vers nous. Lana, tu restes manger avec nous ce soir ?

\- Emma, dit Henry, je te présente Lana Gold.

J'hésite un moment pour répondre à madame Mills. Mais j'accepte, j'ai bien envie de découvrir ce qu'Henry a fait aujourd'hui et comment il s'y est pris pour retrouver sa mère biologique. Et puis, de toute manière, monsieur Gold ne sera pas là de bonne heure, j'aurais tout le temps qu'il me faut pour rentrer avant son retour.

Après avoir dîné, j'accompagne Henry dans sa chambre et m'assied sur son lit en attendant qu'il me raconte tout.

\- Bon alors, dis-je, tu vas me dire ce qui t'as pris ?

\- C'est pour l'opération Cobra, répond-il. Il fallait que je la retrouve…

\- L'opération Cobra, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est pour briser la malédiction !

Depuis quelques temps, Henry pense que toutes les personnes d'ici sont des personnages de contes, prises au piège dans le temps et qui ne souviennent pas de qui elles sont vraiment. J'essaie de ne pas penser à ça. Ca parait insensé et même fou, totalement fou, mais je ne veux pas briser ses rêves, pas alors qu'il en a tellement besoin.

\- Et pourquoi ? Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est elle la sauveuse, c'est elle qui doit rétablir les fins heureuses !

\- Henry je ne suis pas sûre que…

\- C'est la fille de Blanche-neige et du Prince Charmant, le fruit du véritable amour, elle va briser la malédiction et nous serons tous libres !

\- Mais Emma est partie, elle est retournée à Boston ?

\- J'ai laissé mon livre dans sa voiture…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Le petit malin. Je regarde l'heure et vois qu'il est déjà tard. Monsieur Gold doit être en train de fermer la boutique. Je ne serais pas à la maison avant lui, alors autant que je le rejoigne et que nous repartions ensemble.

Je dis au revoir à Henry, salue le maire, avant de partir à la boutique. Il est en train de fermer quand je rentre et claque la porte.

-J'espère que vous n'avez pas cassé ma sonnette, dit-il avant de voir que c'est moi, oh, Lana. Je suis surpris de te voir, tu n'as pas reçu mon mot.

\- Si, si, mais j'étais chez le maire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Henry s'est enfui aujourd'hui, il est allé à Boston retrouver sa vrai mère.

\- Et que s'est-t-il passé ?

\- Il l'a retrouvée, et elle l'a ramenée.

\- Ah, et bien. J'espère qu'il n'a rien de grave.

\- Est-ce que vous les connaissez ? Je demande. Me parents biologiques, vous les avez déjà vu ?

C'est la première fois que je lui pose la question, je n'ai jamais voulu aborder ce sujet.

\- Non Lana, je ne sais pas qui ils sont. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ces gens t'ont abandonné au bord d'une autoroute, et que je t'ai recueilli. Pourquoi me poses-tu la question ?

\- Et bien maintenant qu'Henry a retrouvé Emma, je pensais que…

\- Qui ? Me coupe monsieur Gold en s'avançant vers moi, la main serrée sur sa canne.

\- La mère d'Henry, Emma Swann, je dis simplement.

Je ne comprends son intérêt soudain pour le prénom.

\- Emma, me dit-il, c'est un joli prénom.

**Voilà la fin du premier chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu. Je remercie énormément LyrisaLove qui a corrigé mon prologue truffé de fautes en anglais. Je rédige celui-ci en français et le traduirais ensuite en Anglais après correction de ma nouvelle bêta et auteur préférée de fics, que je vous invite à lire. **

**Les reviews bonnes comme mauvaises sont les bienvenues, tout comme vos questions si vous en avez. **

**Bonnes vacances et à très bientôt j'espère**

**Votre fidèle Kimberlydu31**


End file.
